Ben 10: First Time in Love
by EmoGirl007
Summary: Ben is still on the road with his cousin and grandpa and things have been quiet...while out on the road they come to a small town called Rosery and while there Ben meets a girl named Jessica....will fate bring these two together? R&R please!
1. Jessica Livingstone

DISCLAMER: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any of the characters from Ben 10 Jessica Anne and Jarred however I do own, so please don't use them without permission thankies!

Ben 10: First Time in Love

Chapter 1: Jessica Livingstone

Ben Tennyson leaned up against the wall looking around the store that he was standing in he was trying to stay away from his cousin Gwen meaning she was on a total shopping begine. He sighed as he started to walk back into the mall. Looking around he went to the food court and went to a pizza stand. A girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes looked up at him. Ben couldn't help but stare at her.

"Hi what can I get for you?" she asked and Ben smiled.

"Besides your phone number? I think I'll have a piece of cheese pizza with olives and a large Pepsi." The girl looked at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay I'll bring it to the table." she said as she turned away. Ben went over to a table and sat looking really pleased with himself. the girl walked out with his pizza about 5 mins later she set it down on the table and held up his drink.

"Here is your soda." she said with a smile.

"you know..." she leaned in so that her face was about an inch from his.

"You're like really cure..." she said with a smile she leaned in like she was going to kiss him but instead she poured the soda into his lap and he hopped to his feet and looked at her.

"What is your problem?" he snapped and the girl looked at him and chuckled.

"My problem is that I don't take crap from hormonally challenged boys like you!" Ben just shook his fist at her.

"I ought to kick your--" he then stopped for the girl seemed to loose all color in her face. "What?" he snapped. he saw her eyes where on the Omnitrix.

"What the heck is that?" she asked as she pointed to it. Ben looked at the Omnitrix and then back to her and he smiled.

"It's just a watch...why what's it to you?" the girl just chuckled nervously.

"Nothing..." she then put her hand behind her back and pulled her sleeve down. "Nothing at all..,." she then ran into the back again.

"Okay that was...weird..." Ben said mostly to himself. He then sat down again and sighed "Yeah she totally wants me." he said with a smiled as he started to eat his pizza.

Later on that day Ben met up with Gwen and his grandpa Max who was carrying about 100 shopping bags. Gwen smiled at her cousin who looked shocked.

"total shopping binge need I say more? what happened to you?' she asked as she noticed his pants. Ben got a smile on his face.

"I met a girl today at the food court she poured soda all over me..." he drew himself up. "Yep she totally wants me." Gwen sighed as she hit her cousin in the chest and he winced.

"Ow!"

"Oh yeah Ben I am so sure that she totally wants you..." Gwen said sarcastically.

"You know what Gwen I am this close to--" but Ben stopped when they felt the ground shake all three of them fell over and a girl appeared in front of him.

"Well well well what have we here?" the girl had long raven hair and bright green eyes. "Ben Tennyson...be a good little boy and give me the Omnitrix!"" she said sweetly as she held out her hand, Ben stood.

"Yeah right fat chance and nobody and I mean _**nobody **_calls me a little boy got that you nobody? I'm going hero!" he then stopped as Four Arms appeared in front of them.

"Leave the boy alone Demetra!" a female voice said and Ben and Gwen both looked at each other they couldn't believe their eyes.

"How can this be?" Max asked as he looked at her. The Four Arms looked at the three of them

"You need to get to safety! GO NOW!" Ben shook his head.

"Yeah right as if! Goin Hero!' he then transformed into Heat Blast. The raven haired girl chuckled as she sent a blast of energy that sent the two of them flying backwards and they both hit the wall untransformed Ben landed on the ground the red haired girl in his lap. The girl with the raven hair then disappeared. Ben looked down at the red haired girl and gasped.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pit his hand on her face the girl nodded and smiled. "So who are you?"

"Jessica..." she said softly. "Jessica Livingstone...who are you?"

"Ben...Ben Tennyson..." he looked down at her wrist and sure enough she was wearing an Omnitrix. For a moment Ben and Jessica looked onto each others eyes. Now they both knew the truth, maybe they weren't so different after all.

I know I know It sucks! It's my first Ben 10 Fan-Fic so give me a break will ya? lol Well tell me what you think, if you do I might post the 2nd chapter!

XxX

EmoGirl


	2. Problems at the Park

Ben 10: First Time in Love

Chapter 2: Problems in the Park

Jessica stood and held out her hand.

"Here let me help you..." Ben smiled as he took her hand and she helped him to his feet, the two of them were standing very close now their faces were about three inches apart. Ben smiled

"You know I still didn't get your phone number." Jessica could help but laugh.

"A true hunter you prosiest..."

"So you're going to give it to me?" Jessica laughed again and smiled. "Wow...your smile is amazing..." Jessica gasped a little as a blush appeared lightly on her cheeks she then leaned into kiss his lips but Gwen's voice made her stop short.

"Ben! Are you okay? What happened?" Ben rolled his eyes and turned to face her and his grandpa.

"Would you stop it? I'm fine!" he snapped and Gwen sighed.

"All right doofus! You don't need to bite my head off!" she snapped back and Max sighed Jessica however giggled.

"Enough you two..." he then turned to look at Jessica. "Now who are you? And an even bigger question how did you get an Omnitrix?" Jessica's eyebrow went up.

"I was going to ask Ben the same thing."

"You know my grandson?" Ben sighed again this time more loudly.

"Grandpa would you chill? We met like 3 minutes ago...wait...how did you get a hold of an Omnitrix?" Jessica sighed.

"Jessica thank god!" a woman ran over to her and threw her arms around her.

"Hi grandma..." Jessica said as he eyes caught Ben's and she blushed she was rather embarrassed. Gwen sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Great Ben finds someone who is just like him and what do I--" she stopped short as she saw a boy with dark green eyes and black hair walked over to them.

"Guys this is my grandma Ann and my cousin Jarred." Max extended his hand and Ann took it and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," Anna nodded.

"Likewise."

"So where are you guys staying?" Gwen asked and Jarred smiled.

"At the riverside RV Park."

"Are you serious? We are too!" Ben said with a smile and Jessica smiled too.

"You know there is supposed to be a killer meteor shower tonight do you want to watch it with me?" Jessica giggled and took his hand in hers.

"Sure! Ummm...grandma can I go with Ben?" Anne gave her granddaughter a look that said 'don't do anything I wouldn't do' and Jessica rolled her eyes, as Ben and her took off together.

"Wow it seems like our grandchildren have taken a liking to each other." Max said with a smile. Ann chuckled.

"Well my little Jessica has always gotten what she wants." Max frowned.

"Wow why isn't that a comfort." Max said with a frown.

Ben and Jessica were now in the park lying on their backs looking up at the stars. Jessica looked over at Ben, a smile tugged at her lips it was right then that she realized just how cute he really was. Ben caught her out of the corner of his eye and he looked at her and she looked away quickly. Ben continued to look at her and when Jessica looked at him he too looked away. Jessica giggled a little.

"Don't you think we're a little old of this game?" Ben asked as he rolled over onto his side to look at her and Jessica did the same.

"Yeah maybe you're right..." the tow of them just looked into each others eyes.

"Is this what love feels like?" Jessica asked and Ben smiled as he blushed.

"I guess so..." the two of them leaned in to kiss.

"BOO!" Jerrad yelled as he jumped out of a nearby bush causing both of them to jump and Jessica's hand grabbed Ben's.

"Jarred you suck!!" Jessica yelled as Gwen came out of the bushed laughing.

"Awww...what's wrong were you gonna play kissy face with Benjamin?" Jessica's face turned bright red as she let go of Ben's hand and she stood.

"Why are you such a jerk?" she yelled as tears formed in her eyes she, then stomped on his foot and ran off. Ben looked at Gwen and sighed as he stood.

"I'll deal with you later." he then took off after Jessica. Jarred looked around now realizing Gwen and him were alone.

"Ummm...so...yeah...we're alone..." Gwen looked around and inched closer to him.

"Yeah I guess we are..."

"Well...I gotta...I gotta...oh heck I just gotta go." with that he took off leaving Gwen standing there all by herself.

Well there you go! Chapter 2!  Please tell me what you think! I will have chapter 3 up shortly!

XxX

EmoGirl


	3. The Kiss

Chapter 3: The Kiss

Ben finally caught up to Jessica outside of the R.V Park. He grabbed her hands and she turned around to face him. Ben gasped a little when he realized she was crying. Jessica hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay you know." Jessica pulled away and looked up and into Ben's beautiful bright green eyes. For a moment the two of them seemed to be lost in each other and finally Ben leaned into kiss her but her lips weren't what his lips met, Jessica had put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Good-Night Benjamin." She said softly as she walked into the R.V Park and into her grandparents R.V. Ben sighed as he went back to where his grandpa was parked. He sighed as he leaned up against the motor home and he couldn't help but wonder why she had stopped him.

The next morning Jessica awoke, got dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. She smiled as she kissed her grandmother, and Jarred snickered.

"Wow you sure are on a roll!" he said with a giggle. Jessica rolled her eyes as she went and grabbed a bowl out from the cupboard.

"What are you talking about?" Anne asked her grandson who laughed.

"Jessica's been kissing everyone! You, Ben--" Jessica turned around quickly.

"SHUT UP JARRED!!" She yelled and her grandmother looked shocked.

"WHAT!?" Anne asked as she looked at her granddaughter, who sat next to her at the table.

"Grandma nothing happened!" Jessica yelled in protest as she glared at her cousin.

"You know I don't think it is a good idea if you see this boy anymore…" Anne said and Jessica's mouth dropped.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID! YOU TOTALLY SUCK!" she then stood and stormed out of the R.V.

MEANWILE

Ben yawned as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast; he sat at the table beside his grandpa who was sipping his coffee. Ben then grabbed the box of Coco Puffs that was sitting on the table and poured himself a bowl. Gwen took one look at him and then she started to giggle. Ben looked up at her and she stopped, but the moment he looked away she would start again, after about 5 minutes of this Ben had had enough.

"All right what is your deal!?" he asked angrily. Gwen just shook her head.

"Nothing…nothing at all hot lips." Max looked at his granddaughter and raised his eyebrow.

"What did you just call him?

"Hot lips! He and Jessica were making ou—"

"SHUT UP GWEN!" Ben yelled angrily, but the damage was already done.

"Benjamin Tennyson!" His grandpa yelled angrily.

"Grandpa nothing happened! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TREAT ME LIKE A LITTLE KID!?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A LITTLE KID BEN! You're only 12 years old!" Ben gave an exasperated sigh.

"YOU TOTALLY SUCK!" he then stormed out of the R.V

Jessica was sitting on top of a rock on a hill that over looked the city; she was lost in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked behind her to see Ben standing there. She smiled as she scooted over a little and he sat down next to her.

I have same bad news…" she started and he looked at her curiously. "My cousin told my grandma all of these lies about us making out last night and now she thinks you're a bad influence." Ben nodded.

"Yeah same with Gwen…" he said softly.

"I'm not allowed to see you anymore." Both of them said in unison. Both of them looked at each other and Jessica bit her lip as she looked away. Ben then looked at her and turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes Jessica smiled as she leaned in and their lips met for the first time. Jessica felt warmth course through her whole body, Jessica scooted over so now she was on Ben's lap and he warped his arms around her. After what seemed like forever they both pulled away.


End file.
